More Than Just Your Waking Up, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Wards losing his patience while he waits for Skye to wake up. A sequel to More Than Your Shoulder, Skye.


**Hey**,... **Guest** (you know who you are), requested for a sequel to More Than Your Shoulder, Skye. And seeing how SkyeWardless it was in the last episode, I came up with this. Happy reading.

Thank you so much to **Belle97, Knightlark, missjulseyb, SveaR, plainmnmemy, AliceMcNerney, Joy Booth, Hofherrp, silentpixiee, jellybean96, Salkri Kachemench, Prawn Crackers, nathy faithy, Kitty O, SamXFraser, TexannaRose, Operative CG16, TrailWave, dtown2013, Starlight Angel 12, Guest and everyone** for reviewing and reading.

For those of you who had taken the time to read my ffs back to back, HUGS!

**Disclaimer **: No. Not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm not it's owner or anything except a fan and ff writer.

**Summary** : Ward waits for Skye to wake up. Patiently? HAH!

xox

Agent Grant Ward has issues with people touching him. Physically and emotionally.

It was and still is, his habit to stare at the hand that comes in contact with his body two seconds before glaring at the person to whom the hand belongs to. He would scowl at a person for asking him questions that invades his privacy. Or if looks could kill, many would

have died under his glower for ridiculing his character.

Being a black ops specialist, only made it worse. He is cautious of every moves made around him. Every contact made on his person. Every word whispered or directed at him. The compulsion finally drove him to work alone. Hence, when he was recruited into the newly assembled S.H.I.E.L.D team under Agent Phil Coulson, he did all he could to get out of the assignment.

Until he met Skye.

The hacker drove him crazy. She made him want to do things to her within five minutes of their meet. She wreck havoc in his orderly routine. She caused his discipline to falter. She ran circles around him. She assaulted his quiet world with her non-stop chatter. She gave him nicknames. She shot his guard down. She broke down his wall. She may cause his jaw to be permanently locked from the numerous times she made him clenched it down. She made his eye twitch, which he never knew it did until she pointed it out to him in the middle of an argument they were having.

She made him want to leap off the Bus without a parachute.

She made him want to stay in the team.

And now, he wishes the object of his discontentment would wake the hell up from her comatose slumber and annoy the living daylights out of him again. Ward needs his Rookie to wake up and paint his days colourful with her vibrant personality.

The team had managed to secure the serum that they needed to revive her. And it has been two days since they administered it to her. Though she showed signs of improvement and even breathing on her own, his stubborn Rookie has yet to wake up.

Ward was beyond his limit of crying silently as he sat next to her bed. None of the team, not even Coulson, could persuade him to take a rest out of the little room they placed Skye in. Ward's soft coaxing, gentle persuasion, tender cajoling and tearful pleading for his Rookie to wake up, had escalated to a more desperate and urgent demand.

He squeezed her hand as he held it between his own and rested their interlaced fingers against his forehead. His voice a low growl as he called on her in despair.

"Damn it Rookie! Do you have to do everything your way? Can't you just listen to me for once and wake the hell up? Do you have any idea how worried all of us are? How desperate I am to have you bug the hell out of me? Wake up Skye, wake up! I need you to wake up!

"I'm going to get really pissed if you are just faking sleep to escape your training. You are just the kind who would do that to irritate me, aren't you. Wake up you minx!

"I am ordering you to open those mischievous filled eyes and give me your best shot at being the exasperating Rookie that you are. I know you can do it Skye. I know you want to wake up and call me all the names that have you laughing your ass off with glee.

"Wake up Rookie or I swear I'm going to drag you around the Bus until you open those eyes.

"Sure you have that shot wound on you but that don't mean you can just lie there and dream of ice creams, pizzas, sodas or what ever junk food you can dream of. Get your butt out of that bed Rookie! Don't be lazy or I swear you're going to get back all those baby fats that you had when we first started.

"GET UP will you! It's no fun working out on my own without you there to bug me. I need more that just for you to wake up. I need... I need..."

A forlorn sigh escaped him as he whispered, "I need you, Skye. I need my Rookie."

A weak movement from her fingers against his, made Ward break a life long habit. He immediately unlaced his fingers from hers and crushed his lips to her palm without looking at her hand or her face.

Only when he heard her whispered, "Ward - ", did he turn to look at her drowsy eyes.

His heart soared as his prayers were answered. Releasing one of his hands from hers, he reached out and traced the side of her face gently.

"Hey Rookie," his voice was barely audible as he was raptured with jubilation and relief.

Keeping her droopy eyes focused her Superior Officer, Skye nestled her head on his palm and whispered softly, "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked as tears brimmed his eyes. His masculine ego will not let her see them fall. "Cry? Are you kidding? I'm too masculine to cry in front of a beautiful woman."

"No." Skye closed her eyes, shook her head and murmured, "Don't - "

"Don't leave you? I'm not going to leave you ok?" Ward immediately left his seat to gingerly settle next to her hip and leaned over her. "Is that what you are trying to tell me, Skye?"

Ward smiled as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm never leaving you Rookie."

He told her sternly albeit his voice had lost his usual fierceness. As he straightened he realized that Skye was shaking her head.

"No?" He asked.

She moaned a suppressed, "No. Don't - "

"Don't what Skye?" he started to frown. "What is that you don't want me to do? Tell me Rookie."

"Nag." Skye uttered weakly as a small smile grazed her lips.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the curl of her lip. His Rookie was starting to give him hell even before her eyes were fully opened.

"I do not nag. Supervising Officers do not nag their rookies!"

He saw her crunching her nose as a giggle escaped her.

"Hahah!" He pointed to her wound. "That's what you get for being naughty."

"You ordered." She protested and panted as she tried to eased the pain.

"And you decide to accommodate me now?"

"Oww."

"Damn it! I'm sorry. Hang on Skye. I'll go get Simmons!" Ward hissed as he saw her in pain.

Skye grabbed his shirt when he was about to stand, "Hey."

"What is it Rookie?" he turned back to her with a worried frown as he cupped her jaw with tenderness. "What do you need?"

"I need you, too."

**THE END**

I'm going to let this end here, for now. I can't promise but I'm thinking of a SkyeWard series base on her recovery to go with this one. Just quick one shots. What do you think?


End file.
